Fighting with destiny
by Misstic Morph
Summary: Have you ever seen Fluffy in love?Well nether have I but in my fanfic it happens and she's not exacly what you would expec.Please leave a Review


_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Click. Yawn. Slip. Splish. Splash. "Good morning Sota good morning Grandpa. Sota how was your friend's house?" said Kagome walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "It was fine but I wasn't able to spend any time with you and now you have to go away soon. But how did you sleep Kagome." Asked Sota with sleepy eyes. "Oh I slept like a baby, thanks for asking." _

"_So Kagome when do you go back?" Asked her Grandpa. "I go back today sadly I've spend already 3 days." "Oh I wanted to spend time with you kagome." Cried Sota as he got up from his seat. "Oh Sota you know that I can't leave Inuyasha alone with Shipo poor thing I bet he has so many bruises." Sighed Kagome. "O.k. then Kagome I'll help you pack" said Sota "O.k." Answered Kagome. _

_(O.k. this is were Kagome goes back to Feudal Japan and she bumps into a sorta cat demon named no du Shashari and then they get in trouble and theirs no Inuyasha to help. So Shashari decides to kill the beast. Of cores she can't so as the beast go's to attack Sesshoumaru saves Shashari's life but then somehow she ended up in his arms. O.k. so let us continue.) _

"_Hi I'm Sesshoumaru" "I'm Shashari" 'Finally away from him' Shashari thought to her self as she pulled her self away from Sesshoumaru. 'I'm happy to be away from him but, oh wow I've never seen such a hansom, sexy, good looking, dog demon in my life.' She thought as she walked away and was trying to hold her hold her balance because the sight of the hot dog demon was like a lighting bolt. She sort of got hypnotized by Sesshoumaru's eyes and tripped but was cot by Sesshoumaru. 'Oh my god am I blushing aren't I. I'm oh my god. Why am I blushing?' Thinking that Shashari put her hands on her red cheeks. "Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes Fine" Shashari smiled and continued to cover her cheeks. _

_Again Shashari found herself being pulled into the of arm's of the "sexy dog demon". She was staring into his eyes as he was looking into her's. "Uh hello I am still hear you know." Yelled Kagome from the hill top. "Kagome" It was Inuyasha, Songo, Shipo, and Miroku. "Hay get away from that girl Sesshoumaru"_

_Yelled Inuyasha as if he thought Shashari needed to be saved. Sesshoumaru took his eyes off the girl in his arms and put her aside and looked at Inuyasha then looked down again "I'll be right back" Sesshoumaru said with a smile and then held on to Shashari as if he would let her go she would disappear. _

_Inuyasha saw this and thought that Sesshoumaru was molesting her, but he wasn't. Inuyasha started to charge and would have hit Sesshoumaru if it wasn't for Kagome's "Sit Boy" _

"_Inuyasha hold up, can't you see what's going on?" Asked Kagome "They like each other it's……" But before Kagome could finish Inuyasha laughed and replied with a stupid comment. "Who Sesshoumaru no way he cant like anyone or love anyone he has a black hart made for killing and stilling." "Well maybe she cleaned his hart you never now." Answered Songo. "I know because he's my bother and he's never had a hart not even when he was an infant." not looking at Sesshoumaru how was grinning and paying no attention to what Inuyasha was saying. No he saw still looking and holding Shashari in his hands._

"_Inuyasha I think Kagome's right again, look at him he look's happy." Miroku said. "I also have to agree with Kagome look at them they seem so happy don't you want your brother to be happy?" Inuyasha gave off a small but noticeable growl. "No I don't because the only way he could truly be happy is if he had my Tetsiga and I'm not going to give it to him." Still talking he did not notice Sesshoumaru behind him. "Look if you don't believe us asks her yourself." "Fine I will." _

_He tended around and saw Sesshoumaru standing their. "So baby brother I cant be happy with out you Tetsiga hu? So I don't have hart ether so I can't love the most beautiful girl I've ever seen? Is that what you're saying?" "No that is not what I am saying. I saying that if you make's you growl you might kill her." "I'd doubt him could hurt a fly." A voice said behind Inuyasha. "Hu oh its you lesion you don't know what he's like I do I grow up with him Ok." _

"_Oh I should be talking advice from someone how's name means female dog demon." "WHAT" said both Kagome and Songo at once. "Giggle it dose" replayed Shashari "Dose it Inuyasha?" asked Songo "Sadly it dose" Replayed Inuyasha. The girls started to laugh. "Shut up. Ok it's not fault my mom named me that." "Oh Inuyasha we now it's not your fault but you do were it well." Answered Shashari with a smirk. "And is that suppose to mean that I make a good female dog" "Demon, and yes it dose" Replayed Shashari Growl "Shashari you student be so mean to Inuyasha because if you end up marring Sesshoumaru Inuyasha will be your brother in law" Spoke Miroku. _

"_What?" Both Inuyasha and Shashari said "Look I'm not even looking for a relationship now I mean I really think your cute Sesshoumaru but I am sorry I don't think it would work. Besides even if you and I do get married." "Can you stop saying that you're going to marry my brother your not worthy enough to be part of are family." Interrupted Inuyasha _

"_What do you mean I'm not worthy I'm whether even beyond your wildest dreams I am the most powerful cat demon that ever lived or will live besides you can't tell me what to do you dirty untried moat." "Who are you calling a moat you little fur ball" "Really you think I'm a fur ball well let me tell you something you moat I am a pure bread fur ball and if you ever call me a fur ball or any thing else besides my name…….." _

_Saying that she got out her Tecsoga and putt's it near Inuyasha's throat and seas "I will kill you in a way you never thought was passable." She said that and put her Tecsoga away. "What kind of sword is that?" Sesshoumaru asked Shashari "It's a Tecsoga it was made by grate swords men who only made one more it was called the Tetsiga it is the brother in of my sword some people believe that if and when both sword are united it can cause the biggest destruction that was or ever will be made." "Which means what exactly?"_

_Asked Inuyasha holding every hard onto his Tetsiga. "That means that it may sound horrible but is actually a good thing because if they are united then they can kill any evil that threatened us" "Look even if I believed that story I still won't give my Tetsiga."_

"_What you have the Tetsiga? You have the Tetsiga? You have it? Oh you have it." "Yes that's why I said that you could not have it. It's because I don't like you that's why I would never give you my Tetsiga." "Well guess what I don't like you ether but you don't have to give me your Tetsiga." "I don't?" "He dose'int?" Asked everyone "Oh no I will just have to…….. Take it from you. Kea." At that point she brought out her Tecsoga and almost cut Inuyasha's head off but he ran. "Oh Inuyasha come out come out where ever you are." _

Ok that's my chapter hop you liked it the reason that the chapter is finished now is because it's hard for me to write story's so if you liked it e-mail me and tell me to write the next chapter. Also tell me how I did and if I did bad I will stop writing fan fic's.


End file.
